Long Island Champion
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After surviving the Elimination Chamber, Zack Ryder finds himself on top of the wrestling world as the new WWE Champion. But when an old flame reenters Zack's life, will he stay there? Zack/Eve One-shot? No flames! Requested by MelRyderLove43 and heidipoo!


_A/N: Hey guys. White here with a new story. This one is inspired by my WWE 13 Universe mode and more specifically the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber. Why, you ask? Read and find out!_

At the end of 2012 nobody was expecting this. Zack Ryder vs CM Punk for the WWE Championship at the 2013 Elimination Chamber. While Punk had the best year of his career Zack had his worst. He was frequently assaulted by Kane, had his heart broken by Eve, and demoted to near invisibility from the WWE audiences in terms of TV time and bumped down to glorified jobber status. Then the Royal Rumble came and everything changed. While CM Punk barely won against The Rock, Zack Ryder entered the Rumble as the fifth entrant and was responsible and survived for over 50 minutes before being the last man in. Now he was putting on a wrestling classic against CM Punk, set to rally against the straightedge champion who was quickly losing momentum. Zack had somehow managed to survive being the first man out from his chamber pod and stay out of danger from the other 4 men in the match being John Cena, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels and Cactus Jack, the last of which Zack managed to eliminate himself. Now all that stood in front of Zack and the biggest upset in WWE history in capturing his first WWE Championship was The Voice Of The Voiceless, CM Punk...

Zack was breathing hard, clearly worn out as he tiredly signaled the LI for the Rough Ryder..

CM Punk crawled up to his feet, feeling the effects of a Broski Boot but not nearly prepared for what Zack had in store.

"King, can you believe this? Zack Ryder could be the WWE Champion!" Cole exclaimed.

"This would be an amazing win for Zack, Punk doesn't see it coming!" King said, noticing that Punk was just making to his feet, wide open for Zack.

Zack, despite massive exhaustion, came running in and hit Punk with his famous jumping leg lariat.

It connected and the entire arena boomed with cheers at the successful impact of the Rough Ryder

Zack tiredly fell into the cover.

"**ONE!...TWO...THREE!**" The crowd counted along with the referee and the entire arena became unglued with cheers. The upset of the year just happened in front of a sold out Elimination Chamber crowd in New Orleans.

"**OH RADIO, TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!**" blared over the PA.

"The winner of the Match and **NEEEEEEEEEEW WWE CHAMPION, LONG ISLAND ICED Z: ZAAAAAACK RYYYYYYYDER!**" Justin announced with spirit in his voice, despite it barely being heard over the roaring crowd

Zack struggled to get to his feet, clearly having no clue where he was, due to exhaustion.

The referee helped Zack up to his feet, "Zack, you won," The referee said with a smile on his face.

"Are you serious bro?" Zack asked in stunned disbelief.

The ref raised his arm high, the New Orleanians cheering and smiling in praise.

A second ref presented Zack with the championship belt as the exhausted new champion smiled in elation.

"**CM PUNK'S FOUR-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-THREE DAY WWE CHAMPIONSHIP REIGN HAS ENDED HERE IN NEW ORLEANS!**" Cole exclaimed, feeling the moment.

"Punk I don't think has any clue he's lost!" King exclaimed.

"Punk is still out by that perfectly executed Rough Ryder and after this amazing match I'm not surprised," Cole agreed.

Zack tiredly moved to exit the chamber.

The referees opened the door up for Zack, letting him leave the chamber. Fans at ringside clapped and voiced their cheer for him

Zack gave them handtouches, sweat dripping from his brow, mixing in with a few cuts that had opened up during the match.

The fans had their total attention on Zack Ryder as he made it up the ramp. The Long Island native's body had cuts, a small bruise on his arm, but those were all battle scars from the career-making match he just won.

"**FINALLY!**" Zack yelled out triumphantly on the ramp.

The fans popped with cheers, giving Zack the praise he wanted. If 2012 was the most disappointing year of his WWE career, 2013 was shaping up to be his best.

Zack then kissed the title belt, posing with it once more before disappearing from sight.

Among the people back there was Zack's old tag team partner Curt Hawkins, The Miz, Natalya, and Kofi Kingston. They were all willing to give Zack Ryder his proper praise after becoming WWE Champion

Zack smiled, giving fist-bumps.

"Man it's about time somebody shut Punk down," Kofi smiled, bumping fists with Zack.

"I never thought it'd be me Kof."

"I gotta admit I didn't see it coming either," Kofi admitted. "But I don't think anybody is complaining," He said with a little smile.

"Me neither."

"I hope you have a nice long reign dude, Phil won't forget this night," Kofi smiled, knowing how much the former champion's body...and pride was hurting right about now.

"You aren't kidding man."

"I'll see you later man. I should be going," Kofi said. The show was officially over and a hotel bed was looking really good right now to Kofi.

"Alright, catch ya later Kof." Zack smiled.

Kofi smiled back at him before walking down the hallway.

Zack then walked towards his locker room.

"Zack," Eve's voice said from near his locker room door.

Zack jumped, turning around, before glaring. "What do you want, hoeski?"

"I saw you in the Elimination Chamber, I'm glad you won," Eve said with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah right, you couldn't give a damn about me." Zack growled.

Eve wasn't so surprised that Zack was acting angry towards her. About this time last year she let it be known that she was using Zack Ryder all this time, a sultry seductress who rode Zack's fame to increase her own. She ruined his friendship with John Cena, and was the inspiration for the word "hoeski". Needless to say she could see why Zack wasn't exactly believing in her, "I admit I was a total bitch to you Zack but that doesn't mean I wasn't happy for your win tonight."

"How do I know your not just playing me? It's your specialty." Zack sneered.

"I've always wanted you to be a great superstar and become a champion, no matter what," Eve said, softness in her voice, "I always supported you as a fan, no matter what our relationship was." Eve admitted.

"Then why did you toy with my heart damn it?!" Zack growled.

Eve held her head down in defeat, showing that she was sorry for what she did, "I doubted myself," She said meekly, as if those words hurt to even speak.

"Doubted?" He asked.

"I felt like I was getting weak, irrelevant in my career. All of those years of never needing a gimmick or a plot to make my own fame caught up to me. I feared for my career, that if I didn't do something I would be released and nobody would care," Eve admitted. She opened her heart up to Zack with that comment. In her eight years as a WWE Diva she never had a gimmick, she always tried to get over and win by using her own skills and talents but by early 2011, after multiple losing matches she was worried for her career.

"Aww...Eve..why didn't ya tell me? I would've supported you.."

Eve had a lump of sadness in her throat, "I know...I'm still sorry to this day that I used you Matt," She said, using her Zack's real name for emphasis of her emotions.

"Aww...Eve..." Zack wrapped her in a hug.

Eve hugged him back, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"I forgive you Eve.."

"Thank you Zack."

"So...whattya say we give...us another chance?"

"I'd love that..."

"I bet."

Eve smiled at Zack with hope and love in her eyes.

Zack kissed her softly.

Eve kissed him back with equal softness.

"Eve?" Zack asked shyly.

"Yes Zack?" Eve replied.

"I'm sorry.." He answered.

"Thank you..." Eve said softly, lying her head in on Zack's shoulder.

"I'm the one that started the whole hoeski thing that night..I asked John to get it trending." He chuckled softly, stroking her hair.

Eve softly laughed, "Well nobody knows twitter like you and John."

"Hell, I even made a music video over it." Zack laughed.

"I heard about it," Eve answered, still holding a smile as she could laugh at the video now that she's back with Zack.

"So whattya wanna do now?"

"I don't know," Eve said innocently, she didn't care either. Her heart was still bouncing with happiness now that she was back in Zack's life.

Zack smiled, hugging her.

Eve hugged him back.

"Wanna head to my place, we could chill with Chi, have a few Bud Light Limes." Zack smiled.

"Sure," Eve nodded. She didn't care where she went as long as Zack was with her, "I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go then. Before we go though, you seen John anywhere?"

"I last saw him heading towards the green room after he was eliminated, I don't know if he's still there now."

"Let's head there first."

"Okay."

Zack smiled, affectionately locking hands with Eve.

Eve missed this, walking with Zack, holding hands. A smile appeared on her face as they walked down the hall together.

The happily reunited couple strolled into the green room.

John Cena was in the green room, wiping his mouth after finishing a plate of food.

"Hey broski!" Zack greeted cheerfully.

"Hey bro..whoa!" John said in surprise, seeing Zack and Eve walk into the green room hand in hand.

"Surprised?" Zack grinned.

"Uh...yeah!" John said, a surprised smile on his face, "When did you two get back together?"

"Tell him baby."

Eve explained John everything he needed to know. She said how they met up backstage, how Zack wasn't trusting her at first but warmed up to her once she finally gave him an honest explanation to why she broke up with him in the first place, then she told him that was when they made up.

Zack smiled at Eve, kissing her cheek.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," John smiled, still a little surprised but happy that they made up, "I guess I can't call you a hoeski anymore Eve."

Eve giggled. "It's cool John. Looking back its kind of a cute nerdy nickname." She winked at Zack.

Zack scratched his head, giving an smile as John laughed, "And good job on the win Zack, I got no problems seeing you as WWE Champion."

"Thanks broski, means alot." Zack grinned, embracing John in a hug.

John hugged him back, grinning as well,

"Thanks for helping me get over bro."

"Welcome dude, hope you have a long reign too," John smiled

"Yeah I'll try to not overshadow ya buddy."

"Thanks but you're the champ now, you deserve the spotlight."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah," Cena nodded, "You're the WWE Champion, you're the man now. You above all the other guys should be in the spotlight."

"Thanks man. Let's go baby."

"Right," Eve nodded, "See you Monday John."

"Later lovebirds." Cena teased.

Eve laughed as she walked with Zack hand in hand out of the green room.

After a short drive in Zack's car to the hotel Eve and Zack made it to their room.

"Welcome to my humble hotel room my lady." Zack grinned.

Eve sighed happily, "Nice room," She said happily. Sitting down on the king size bed.

"Like it baby?"

"Yeah," Eve smiled at him, getting up and getting her street clothes so she could change.

Zack smiled happily at her.

Eve smiled back at him before going to change out of her wrestling gear. She put on a white t-shirt, some blue shorts, with blue slippers. It was a modest, normal, look for a girl with a flashy, egotistic, gimmick.

"You look good baby." Zack chuckled.

Eve laughed with him, "Yeah I'd never let the fans know I wore clothes like this." She said, walking closer to Zack.

Zack blushed shyly.

Eve giggled at him, smiling at Zack. He was so cute when he blushed.

"I love you." Zack smiled.

"I love you too." Eve giggled once more.

Zack shyly kissed her.

Eve kissed him back.

"Your so sweet.."

"Not as sweet as you," Eve said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Aw baby..."

"Why don't we go to bed, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah your right baby."

Eve blushed, slowly removing her shirt. She wasn't really interested in just _sleeping_ with Zack.

"What is it babe?" He asked.

"Why don't we...make love together," Eve said innocently

"You mean..." Zack asked shyly.

"Yes," Eve said, looking into Zack's eyes.

"You really want to?" Zack asked shyly.

"Well...yes," Eve said, shyness in her voice as well, "We're back together aren't we?"

"Yes...we are." Zack smiled.

"So..." She blushed, her lips inching closer to his.

"Yes?" He blushed as well.

Eve smiled at Zack, wrapping her arms around his waist, running her hands up his abs.

Zack let out a quiet moan.

Eve kissed his neck softly, feeling his flat stomach.

"Eve.." He murmured softly.

"Yes baby?" She asked sweetly.

"I love you.." Zack murmured lovingly.

"I love you too." Eve cooed.

Zack smiled innocently.

Eve gave Zack a devilish, sultry smile, pushing him down to the bed.

"What are you up to baby?"

"This," Eve said, holding her smile as she took off her shirt and dropped it to the side, revealing her nude breasts.

Zack blushed darkly.

This reminded Eve of the first time she made love with Zack. He was as innocent and shy then as he is now. She kept that thought warm in her mind as she kicked off her shoes and shorts.

Zack had a dreamy look in his eyes.

Eve straddled his waist. She smiled at him while she was on top leaning down to kiss him.

Zack moaned softly. "Your so bad baby.."

Eve smirked, nibbling Zack's neck. She felt a little mischievous as she nibbled, sucking it just right so she could leave a hickie. She wanted to let the world know they were back together.

"Eve...more.." Zack whispered.

Eve loved how Zack was just giving himself to her. She helped him take off his shirt, so he could adorn his body with lipstick-coated kisses.

Zack moaned in pleasure.

Eve smiled, pulling down his pants and underwear to his feet.

"Go for it all babe." Zack winked.

Eve got on top of Zack, slowly, placing his manhood inside her pussy.

Zack moaned loudly.

"Ahhhh..." Eve moaned as she started to ride Zack, feeling his cock inside of her..

"This feels so good."

"Ahhh...yeah..." Eve moaned, moving up and down Zack's cock, taking it well.

"This feels so good baby.."

"Ahhh...ahhhh!" Eve moaned, going a little faster. She felt so good.

"I love you.." Zack moaned.

"I love you too," Eve moaned back.

"I'm...close.." Zack moaned out.

"Me too baby," Eve moaned out as well.

"Come for me...my angel."

Eve screamed Zack's name in pleasure, reaching her orgasm, "**AHHHHHHH! ZACK!**"

Zack screamed in pleasure as he came as well. "**EVE!**"

Once Eve's orgasm ended she got off of Zack and laid her head on his chest, clearly satisfied.

Zack smiled happily at his girlfriend. "That was fun baby."

"It sure was," Eve smiled back at her boyfriend. They had one final, sweet, kiss before Zack turned off the lights and threw the covers over them. Eve was cuddling with Zack closely, the first time she has done so in about a years time. The two slept together peacefully, having sweet dreams as they were lovers once more.

To be continued?


End file.
